A day at the river
by pinkkittykat8
Summary: Lucy want to go to the river and wants to take her siblings with her. It starts to get really funny when she asks them! Set a few days after the defeat of the White Witch.


It was a lovely day today

It was a lovely day today. Lucy was looking out the window of her chambers towards the garden below. _I feel like going down to the river today. I wonder if the others would like to come with me._ She walked away from the window and went to find the others to see if they would come.

Lucy kept on looking for a while until she saw Mrs. Beaver walking across the hall. She noticed that Queen Lucy was looking for something and he wanted to know what. "Good morning, your Majesty. You seem to be looking for something?"

"Yes, I am. Have you seen Peter or Ed anywhere?" She asked the Beaver.

"His Majesties are in their chambers sleeping."

"Thank you Mrs. Beaver." She said nodding slightly.

"Why your welcome Dearie." She said smiling before padding away.

Lucy walked away and headed towards her brothers' chambers. _Man, they can sure sleep! It's ten o'clock and they haven't even gotten up yet! Oh, they are going to get it! _She thought as she opened the door. They were both in bed with the covers up to their chins. Edmund was snoring loudly with Peter talking and mumbling in his sleep. Lucy thought, _how in the world can they sleep through all of that?_ She didn't know (and neither do I!).

The youngest Queen smiled evilly as she came up with an idea to wake up her brothers. She didn't usually do this at home and now was her opportunity to prove herself in being the younger sister. She went to Edmund first since Susan once told her that it was more fun to wake up Edmund than Peter. She grabbed the covers and threw them on the other side of the bed revealing a bare chest. Edmund flinched as the cold air crashed onto his skin.

"Hey!" He shouted. He pulled the covers back over his head trying to regain warmth, but they slipped his grasp and he grew cold again his eyes still closed. "I actually had a good dream for once, Peter, and now you ruined it! Five more minutes, please!" He said while he rolled over and put the pillow on his head.

Lucy struggled to not start bursting out laughing but finally calmed down. "I'm not Peter! Now get up and get dressed. We're going to the river."

"What?" His voice was muffled.

"I said we're going tot the river, and I know you heard me." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Ugh!" Edmund groaned as he got up. He was only wearing pants as he walked towards his wardrobe, but Lucy stopped him.

"Hold on a minute. You have to help me wake up King Sleepy-Head over here." She gestured to Peter still in his bed.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Works for me. What are we going to do?"

"I was thinking of doing the same thing I did to you."

"That's fine."

They walked quietly towards Peter. Peter woke up when Lucy was waking Edmund so he was expecting him to be next. _Oh, no! Here she comes!_ He thought anxiously. He winced when his skin was exposed to the cold air. "Fine, fine, I'm up, I'm up."_ Even though I don't want to be._ He finished with his mind. Peter sat up and looked at his siblings. "You know, that's not a very good way to treat a king." He said tickling Lucy once.

"You had to wake up anyway because we're going to the river." said Lucy.

"Why are we going to the river?"

"Because I feel like it. Now we need to get Susan."

"I think she might be outside." suggested Edmund.

The two Kings got dressed and went outside with Lucy to find Susan. She was in a field practicing her aim with her bow and arrow. Lucy came up behind her after she took a shot. "Hey, Su."

"Hey, Lu." Susan looked at her sister. "Did you want something?"

"Yes, do you want to go to the river with us?"

"What for?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing in particular. We just wanted you to come with us." Lucy made her eyes look pleading.

"Fine, I'll go, but we must be back by lunchtime."

"Okay." They both went back to join the others. Edmund and Peter raced to the stables while Lucy and Susan jogged to keep up. They all mounted their horses and headed for the river. Once they arrived, they dismounted. The boys immediately jumped in and the girls stayed on the shore soaking their feet.

By this point, Peter had dunked Edmund ten times and both were soaked to the skin with their clothes sticking to them like glue. "Nobody dunks King Peter!" said Peter raising his hands in congratulations. Lucy had stepped lightly into the river and was sneaking up behind Peter. Peter hadn't even noticed that she went into the river. When the time was right, Lucy jumped onto Peter's back. Surprised by the sudden weight, he fell sideways into the water. Susan and Ed started laughing their heads off when Peter came up above the water.

Edmund was high-fiving Lucy, "Good one Lu!" He said still laughing wiping the tears from his eyes.

Lucy waded over to Peter, "I guess I'm nobody then." She said extending her hand. "Need a hand?" Peter grabbed hold, but while getting up, he started tickling Lucy who fell backwards on Ed who caught her. "Thanks." She said getting up. Ed went towards Peter and started tickling him! Susan was watching the whole time and figured that she might as well join in.

She walked towards Lucy who was shaking her head while watching the two. Susan looked at them also, "They're idiots, I know."

Lucy looked at her sister, "Tell me about it."

Susan figured this had gone long enough. She whispered in her sister's ear, "Okay, Lucy. We are going to interfere by tickling them. You go for Ed, while I go for Pete. Got it?"

"Got it." She said still looking at them.

"Excellent!"

It is unfortunate that the boys didn't notice their exchange. The evil sisters crept closer. Susan went behind Peter while Lucy positioned herself behind Ed. The boys still didn't notice them until Susan counted off, "Three… two… one… GO!" They both attacked them without mercy. The Kings were defenseless because they didn't see it coming. They were all giggling and laughing at the fun they were having. None of them noticed the time ticking away; it was way past lunchtime and it was beginning to go to early afternoon.

Edmund's stomach growled. Lucy could fell it as she was tickling him and she stopped, "Was that your stomach?"

"Yes, it was." He said happy that Lucy finally stopped. Susan was still tickling Peter when her stomach growled too.

"Wow I'm hungry. What time is it?" She looked up at the sun. "Aw, man! We have to get back so we can eat lunch."

"You mean lupper." corrected Edmund.

"What?" they all asked confused.

"Lupper. You know, it's after lunchtime and it's not quite suppertime yet so it is luppertime." Everyone stared at him confused.

Finally, Lucy was the first to understand. "Oh, I get it! You're combining the two words together to come up with a meal between lunch and supper: lupper!" The others were still confused.

"Exactly! Now could you please tell the others so they can understand?"

Lucy told the others about Ed's new word. Susan and Peter looked at Edmund and just shook their heads.

"You're still the same goofball you were last year." said Peter.

"I am not!" said Edmund crossing his arms defiantly.

"Come on you guys," said Lucy. "Let's go back and eat. Okay?"

"Yeah guys, I know you're hungry." said Susan.

The Kings nodded and they all mounted their horses and headed back to Cair Paravel. They were all still wet, but it mostly dried in the afternoon sun. When they arrived, Mr. Beaver awaited them at the entrance. Mr. Beaver padded up to them hastily, "Where were you your Majesties?"

"We were at the river." said the High King as they walked up the stairs.

"You could've at least informed us, Sire."

"I didn't think it was necessary Mr. Beaver ."

"Yes, your Majesty." he said giving a respectful nod.

The four walked inside and headed for the dining room. When they walked in, they saw a table full of food that was still steaming like it just came from the kitchen. They stopped to smell the chicken and the pork aroma that filled the dining room. Wanting to stuff their mouths with food, the boys ran to the table and began eating. Susan and Lucy were soon behind them and began eating too.

After Lucy ate her green beans thoughtfully, she turned to Peter who was stabbing his chicken with a fork. "Peter," Peter turned away from his stabbing and looked at Lucy.

"Yes," said Peter.

"Do you think we could go to the river again tomorrow?"

Peter shook his head. "Sorry Lucy, the King of Archenland is coming tomorrow to congratulate our victory."

"Oh." said Lucy looking down at her plate.

Peter saw that his younger sister was upset and couldn't help but make her feel better. "Maybe we could go to the river again some other time."

When she heard this her eyes started to glow and she hugged Peter. "Oh, thank you Peter! You're the best!" And with that she ate the rest of her lunch and skipped away to her chambers to read and look out her window.


End file.
